nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
January 2018 Nick Premieres
New episodes of The Loud House and The Adventures of Kid Danger starting January 19th at 7PM. New episodes of The Thundermans and Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn every Saturday at 8PM. New episodes of The Dude Perfect Show and School of Rock every Sunday at 7PM. Lip Sync Battle Shorties airs every Friday at 7:30PM. New episodes everyday in January. Series 'The Adventures of Kid Danger' *Monday, January 15th at 7:30PM as (Sneak Peek) *Friday, January 19th at 6:30PM - "Popcorn Monster; Game of Drones" (#101) as (Series Premiere) *Friday, January 26th at 6:30PM - "Clone Babies; Flying Spiders" (#102) 'Henry Danger' *Monday, January 15th at 7PM - "Toon in for Danger" (#411) 'Lip Sync Battle Shorties' *Friday, January 12th at 7:30PM - "Dinosaurs/Space/Fierce Goddess" (#109) (Series Premiere) *Friday, January 19th at 7:30PM - "Carnival/Fun Fair/Ocean" (#110) *Friday, January 26th at 7:30PM - "Music Festival/Outer Space/Medieval Rocker” (#107) 'Paradise Run' *Monday, January 1st at 7PM - "Shark Tooth Island Run" (#304) *Tuesday, January 2nd at 7PM - "Island Paradise" (#308) *Wednesday, January 3rd at 7PM - "Paradise Island Run" (#306) *Thursday, January 4th at 7PM - "Shark Tooth Suprise" (#305) *Friday, January 5th at 7PM - "Outrigger Run" (#307) *Monday, January 8th at 7PM - "Paradise on the Ropes" (#316) *Tuesday, January 9th at 7PM - "Paradise Raw-n" (#312) *Wednesday, January 10th at 7PM - "Punching in Paradise" (#313) *Thursday, January 11th at 7PM - "A Superstar Showdown" (#315) *Friday, January 12th at 7PM - "Rumble Run" (#314) *Tuesday, January 16th at 7PM - "Fresh Off the Run" (#325) *Tuesday, January 16th at 7:30PM - "Athletes in Paradise" (#330) *Wednesday, January 17th at 7PM - "Big Time Run" (#328) *Thursday, January 18th at 7PM - "Going for the Gold" (#329) *Friday, January 19th at 7PM - "A Modern Wimpy Fuller Run" (#327) *Monday, January 22nd at 7PM - "Supersized Prizes in Paradise" (#301) *Tuesday, January 23th at 7PM - "A Prize Packed Run" (#326) *Wednesday, January 24th at 7PM - "Big Run, Big Prize" (#324) *Thursday, January 25th at 7PM - "A Supersized Run" (#302) *Friday, January 26th at 7PM - "High Octane Run" (#303) (Series Finale) 'Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn' *Saturday, January 6th at 8:30PM - "Dude, Where's My School?" - (#401) (Season 4 Premiere) *Saturday, January 13th at 8:30PM - "Wrestle-Mae-nia" - (#407) *Saturday, January 20th at 8:30PM - "Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & BeyDawncé" - (#402) *Saturday, January 27th at 8:30PM - "It's a Hard Knocks Life" (#403) 'The Thundermans' *Saturday, January 6th at 8PM - "Z's All That" (#417) *Saturday, January 13th at 8PM - "Can't Hardly Date" (#430) *Saturday, January 20th at 8PM - "Revenge of the Smith" (#416) *Saturday, January 27th at 8PM - "Nowhere to Slide" (#423) 'School of Rock' *Sunday, January 7th at 7:30PM - "Kool Thing" (#311) *Sunday, January 14th at 7:30PM - "Would I Lie to You?" (#308) *Sunday, January 21st at 7:30PM - "Puppy Love" (#306) *Sunday, January 28th at 7:26PM - "Love Is a Battlefield" (#312) 'The Dude Perfect Show' *Sunday, January 7th at 7PM - "Dog Show, Wrestling" (#213) *Sunday, January 14th at 7PM - "Fear of Heights, Sit Down Stand-off" (#217) *Sunday, January 21th at 7PM - "Droning for the Future, Giant Pizza" (#204) *Sunday, January 28th at 7PM - "Mom Perfect, Spelling Bee" (#206) 'The Loud House' *Friday, January 19th at 6PM - "Roadie to Nowhere; A Fridge Too Far" (#303) (Season 3 Premiere) *Friday, January 26th at 6PM - "Selfie Improvement; No Place Like Homeschool" (#304) 'Hunter Street' *Monday, January 29th at 7PM - "The Package" (#201) (Season 2 Premiere) *Monday, January 29th at 7:30PM - "The Arrest" (#202) *Tuesday, January 30th at 7PM - "Max" (#203) *Wednesday, January 31th at 7PM - "Evie" (#204) 'Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel' *Saturday, January 27th at 12PM - "Echoes of Evil" (#801) (Season 25 Premiere) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Monday, January 15th at 1PM - "Race for the Golden Treasure" (#317) *Tuesday, January 23rd at 12PM - "Need for Blazing Speed" (#318) *Thursday, January 25th at 12PM - "Fast Friends" (#316) 'PAW Patrol' *Monday, January 15th at 12PM - "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis" (#426) *Tuesday, January 30th at 12PM - "Pups Save Francois the Penguin; Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo" (#424) 'Rusty Rivets' *Tuesday, January 9th at 12PM - "Ruby's Comet Adventure; Rusty's Messy Mishap" (#201) (Season 2 Premiere) *Thursday, January 11th at 12PM - "Rusty's Mobile Rivet Lab" (#202) *Tuesday, January 23th at 12:30PM - "Rusty's Piggy Bank Heist; Rusty's Whale of a Problem" (#204) *Thursday, January 25th at 12:30PM - "Rusty's Monkey Business; Rusty's Snow Problem" (#203) 'Shimmer and Shine' *Tuesday, January 30th at 12:30PM - "Snow Time to Spare; Pet Games" (#314) 'Sunny Day' *Friday, January 19th at 12PM - "Sunny's Not-So-Simple Concert" (#119) Movies *"Rango" - Monday, January 1st at 1PM Category:2018 Premieres Category:2018